


When You See My Face, Hope It Gives You Hell

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stupid, it was irrational, it was making Marco angrier that he'd ever been in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You See My Face, Hope It Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts), [coffeegrump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegrump/gifts).



> Title taken from the "All American Rejects" song "Gives You Hell."

Marco's hands shook as he held the photo album.

Star, in a one piece swimsuit decorated with smiling flowers and grinning suns wearing sunglasses, throwing her arms and water up into the air, her mouth wide open in glee. Star, in a baby blue parka, holding her melting Popsicle over her mouth, her tongue playfully lolled out as pink strawberry drops dripped onto it. Star in a teal plaid shirt with a white leather vest, a pink cowboy hat with blue devil horns on its crown, holding up a pink-and-white toy pistol at the camera.

And beside her in every shot: Tom.

Tom, in black swim trunks with a flaming skull pattern, holding his arms up to protect himself from the splash, laughing alongside Star. Tom, holding a cone of dark chocolate that had already melted and run all over his hands, looking at Star with an expression that said he was thinking of _other_ things Star could do with her tongue. Tom, in red plaid shirt and a black leather vast, a black cowboy hat over his head with a red inverted star on the crown, with his own red-and-gold toy pistol aimed at the camera alongside Star.

His lips curled into a scowl. He had a powerful urge to start tearing out the pages, rip every picture in half, then send the whole thing through a jumbo sized paper shredder to be sure it was well and truly destroyed. Sic the puppies on the remains, too, just to be sure.

Star walked up to him from her side of her incredibly expansive walk-in closet. “Hey, Marco, you didn't happen to open one of those Ancient Evil Tomes Filled With Secrets Too Awful For Mortal Minds, did you?” She said, before she catching sight of what it was Marco's holding.

“Oh.”

Marco slammed the book shut. “Sorry, I'll put it back.” He grumbled as he tried to remember where he found it. He was still scowling, still shaking, still quietly simmering and steaming.

Star raised her eyebrows, before realization hit her and she sniggered. “Marco, are you jealous?”

Marco turned to Star with an offended expression. “J-jealous?! Why would I be--!?”

Star laughed, and Marco felt his anger flare up. “Oh, man, you totally are, aren't you?” She laughed again, before walking up to Marco and wrapping herself around his arm. “Well, you really shouldn't be: for one thing, Tom and I are completely, absolutely done; and for another, I've got a new, much better boyfriend.” She purred as she traced his chest with her finger, pulling down the front of his sleeveless shirt.

Marco looked down at his girlfriend lovingly fondling him, and smiled. It was hard to stay angry at Star, especially while she looked this good—dressed in an old shirt, short shorts, and an apron, her luxurious golden hair tied up and covered with a kerchief, both stained with dust, random debris, and sweat.

Star pulled away, smiling. “C'mon, let's go back to this Spring Cleaning thing so we can go take a shower together—all this cleaning and organizing and cataloging's got me all hot, sweaty, and filthy! Gonna have to spend a long, long time in the bathroom.” She winked.

Marco grinned. “Sounds like a plan to me!”

“Oh, and Marco, put that photo album away for later—I know I have one of Tom's old shirts in here. Or should I say: some kindling we can use for the bonfire we're going to have later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author is still taking requests for Starco or Penashi.


End file.
